Scattered
by Zio Uchiha
Summary: 6 years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon the world is engulfed in a Digimon war. the Digidestined are scattered but can the return of their leader help end the war? Major Taiora & Mimato read the Author's Note for the rundown. Give it a chance and review! M for a good reason
1. Prologue

_Hello and welcome to my most ambitious fanfic ever. I'm going to cut the bullshit and give it to you as it is. This will be long. I may not even finish it. This is a huge project that has been in my mind for years and I'm finally getting it out of my head._

_The major pairings are going to be Taiora, and Mimato. There will be a Davis x Kari x T.K. triangle and Kenyako. Everything else will be done as the story goes and reader reaction. This is going to feature characters from the first four seasons of Digimon in various roles. They may be villains. _

_Despite that, the focus will be on the cast from the first 2 seasons primarily. Also, this going to be a very Tai-centric story. Although, it will be quite a while before we actually meet him. Oops spoiler Hahaha._

_As I mentioned earlier, this is not my normal kind of story. As a result, updates will be irregular. Maybe a few weeks. Or maybe a few months. Maybe even a few years. On the flip side it is also possible that I update more than once a day with this._

_Get ready for a rollercoaster lol. By the way, I'm going to do everything I can to keep characters IC and also this story is going to stress the relationships between people. That doesn't mean they have to be romantic. It could be friendships, or sibling relations. _

_This is going to be rated M for a good reason. This isn't for the weak of heart. There will be heavy swearing. Multiple direct references to drugs and alcohol. Possible lemon, depending on how the story unfolds. You have been warned._

_And with that, I am ending the longest Author's note ever. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon._

Prologue

Davis' POV

I woke to the sound of my D-3 beeping. Someone was trying to contact me.

Groggily, I picked it up and pressed a button.

"What the fuck do you want, Izzy?" I managed to croak out.

"Good morning to you too Davis." He replied.

"Cut the crap." I answer pissed that he woke me up.

"All right, all right. Calm down. I just wanted to let you know Matt wants you at HQ ASAP."

"Of course he does." I reply even more pissed. "Tell him, I'll be there in a bit."

"All right. Watch yourself on the way here. There's been some rebel movement today." He warned.

"Fuck that shit." I say back only to see that he had cut himself off.

What a start to the day. What time was it? I looked at the clock next to my bed only to realize it was broken.

Oh yeah, I had broken it when the alarm went off the last time I was in my room.

That was a while back. Probably two, three weeks ago. I couldn't remember exactly. Not that it mattered. Remembering stupid events was absolutely useless during war. Goddamn war.

6 years ago if you had told me that the world would be in the middle of war fought with Digimon I would have laughed my ass off.

Of course that was right after we had beat MaloMyotismon. Everyone in the world age 25 and under had received a Digimon partner.

Naturally, at some point someone realized how powerful Digimon could be. That's when Digimon were used to push people's own personal agendas. Soon, all semblances of national governments broke down and the world began to be run by various organizations and factions. Each with their own set of agendas.

The thought of people using Digimon like that absolutely disgusted me. I rolled over to look at my partner. Sleeping peacefully next to me was DemiVeemon.

He was in his in-training form because of the mission we had completed yesterday. That mission was hellish so, it was only natural that he'd be in his in-training form.

His form was proof that he was exhausted from yesterday. The least I could do was let him sleep while I got ready. I rolled off the bed still clutching my D-3.

I left my room and went to the part of my apartment I called the kitchen. There was a fridge, microwave, and stove. Too bad the microwave and fridge only worked half the time with the electricity being out constantly.

I sighed. I couldn't really complain. Compared to the rest of Odaiba I was living in relative luxury. To have electricity at all no matter how fleeting was a treat.

I lit a match and got the stove going. I put a pot of coffee on top. I really hoped it would heat quickly. I was convinced it couldn't be past 6:00 yet. I clicked a button on my D-3 until I got to the clock app. It read 4:15.

Lovely. Absolutely fucking lovely. I was forced to wake up at 4:00 just to go and meet Matt.

Not only was I exhausted from yesterday but also I was then woken up at an ungodly hour in order to meet a person who I really fucking didn't want to meet.

Life was just fantastic. I peered out of the kitchen. The windows were boarded up. I really missed being able to look outside my apartment. Too bad it wasn't safe.

People could then spy, and break in much more easily. Of course I could live at HQ like some of the others. But that certain thought didn't quite appeal to me.

I was a loner these days. I took mostly solo missions with DemiVeemon. That wasn't always the case. Before I would always be on joint missions with Ken. But then, Matt sent Ken and Yolei away.

I made a small smirk remembering the fight I had with Matt, when I found out about that. Actually, this would be the first time since then that I'd be coming face to face with him.

Just another reason why this day was shittier than the rest. That was really saving something.

I turned and noticed that my coffee was hot. I quickly turned the stove off and poured myself a cup.

It wasn't until after I took a sip that I realized how cold I had been. The heat from the coffee felt so good as it went down my throat.

Suddenly my D-3 began to beep. It was Izzy.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Nothing, Matt just wanted me to make sure you woke up." Izzy said casually.

"Why don't you tell Matt to shove a-" I stop as I realize he had hung up again.

Izzy had come up with a way for the Digidestined to call each other using their Digivices a few years back. While a very useful feature, I wanted to absolutely murder him for it right now.

I went to the bathroom as soon as I finished my coffee. I took a longing look at the shower. But I knew that I couldn't.

First off, Matt would kill me if I was late. Second, who knew what could happen while I was in there? Third, the sound of water running for more than a few seconds at a time could attract the wrong type of attention.

The last two reasons were probably why I hadn't showered since the last time I was at HQ. Even there, it wasn't exactly safe but it was safer than here.

I quickly turned the faucet on and splashed some water on my face. I used some soap to quickly wash my hands and then I sprayed myself with some spray deodorant.

At least now I looked halfway presentable. I still had light scruff on my face from not shaving for a few days and not to mention the bags from all the overwork. But hey, at this point who didn't have bags?

I quickly went to my room and grabbed a relatively clean looking set of clothes. I sprayed them with deodorant too before I put them on. Then I grabbed my D-Terminal and goggles from the nightstand.

Instead of putting my goggles on my head like I used to, I pulled them all the way down so that they were around my neck. Pocketing my D-3 and D-Terminal, I took one last look at myself in the mirror I had in my room.

I was wearing a long sleeved collarless black shirt along with some beige cargo shorts. I added a gray zip-up hoodie and then picked up DemiVeemon. I cradled him in my arms.

The poor guy needed as much sleep as he could get. Even if it was only an additional 2 or 3 minutes.

I left my apartment grabbing my supply sack. It was kind of tricky to put it on without waking DemiVeemon but I managed it somehow. As I left, I made sure I turned on the security system and I locked both locks on the door.

I walked down the dimly lit hallway towards the elevator. Some gas lamps lighted the hallway. I walked straight past the elevator to the stairway. There was no point in chancing the elevator. If there was power, it could go at any moment.

After reaching the bottom, I stepped out into the cool night air. That was when a raindrop hit my head.

Awesome! It was now raining. I quickly put my hood up with one hand while clutching DemiVeemon with the other.

After a few raindrops hit him in the face, he began to stir.

"Davis?" He whispered.

"Hey bud, you awake?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm up. Where are we headed?"" He asks slowly taking in the surroundings.

"To HQ." I whispered.

I took a quick look back to make sure we weren't being followed. There weren't many people on the streets. The ones we did pass were just the homeless beggars displaced by the war. DemiVeemon broke me out of my observations:

"Hey, I'm kind of cold. Can I come in?" He asks looking at my hoodie.

"Yeah of course." I reply.

He quickly made his way up my chest and onto the top of my head. Comfortably perched in between my head and hood, he proceeded to ask some questions.

"Is it another mission?"

"Not sure. Izzy didn't give me any details."

"Oh. Are we going to see Matt?"

"Yeah. We have a meeting with him." As I replied, I thought I saw something move in front of us.

"Oh boy. Try not to punch him this time."

"Hey shut up for a second." I say to him seriously.

Luckily he knew that it wasn't personal and that I was just worried about something ahead of us.

Suddenly, something glowing came flying towards us. I quickly rolled to the side and pulled out my D-3.

"Sick'em Andromon!" I hear someone shout.

"Lightning Blade!"

Too bad for them, I was one step ahead of them.

DemiVeemon had already digivolved to Veemon after the initial attack. And we both broke into a run towards Andromon.

"Veemon armor digivolve to Raidramon!"

"Thunder Blast!"

Raidramon's attack hit Andromon square in the chest. By the time he had recovered, I had already jumped onto Raidramon and he galloped past Andromon and his partner.

His partner wasn't wearing anything that distinguished him to a faction. That meant he was most likely a rebel.

"Nice shot!" I complimented Raidramon.

"Thanks."

"Hey, let's get to HQ as fast as we can."

"Already on it." Raidramon replied noticeably picking up the pace.

Luckily, we didn't run into any more trouble on the way there. We soon reached the old TV station Matt's dad used to work at. It had been converted to our HQ.

Mr. Ishida had realized that we needed a base and offered it right away to the Digidestined. The block around the station was barricaded by our allied forces. I reached the checkpoint and merely flashed my D-3 to them. Izzy had also upgraded our Digivices to act as keys.

I walked past the receptionist into the elevator. Luckily, there was always electricity here. After a minute, I reached the observatory. As I walked out I saw Izzy and Joe talking.

"Hey guys." I say putting up a hand.

"Davis, you're late. Matt's been waiting." Izzy scolded me.

"Whatever." I reply walking past them into Matt's office.

_Well, what'd you think? A review would be awesome! Also, hit up the poll on my profile. Pleeeaase? If you have any questions put them in a review please? Later!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, what's going on? Did you enjoy the prologue? I'm going to use a lot of Author's Notes explaining some things and at times giving you some background info so try and read them for once. Of course half the people reading the story have already skipped this part. _

_Anyways, something I didn't mention last time was that this story is going to be written in arcs. This is arc 1 and it is called Retrieval. Now, I did say I'm going to mix up the POVS a lot but each arc will have certain featured characters. In this arc those characters are Davis and well I'll wait before telling you the other person. _

_You'll find out sometime in this chapter. So I won't spoil the surprise. Now, that doesn't mean that the story as a whole is about them. Even when they're the featured characters in arcs there are going to be some chapters where they don't even show up. There is a lot of diversity in this story._

_One last thing is that the observatory is the big sphere thing that they used to attack VenomMyotismon with. For the purpose of my story, it was rebuilt cool?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon._

Chapter 1: A New Mission

Sora's POV

Off in the distance, I could see some fighting. I squinted my eyes and saw that they were little kids. They couldn't have been a day older than 5 years old.

Two groups of 5 year olds fighting each other using Digimon, it was unbelievable sight. Not unbelievable in the sense of wow. Rather it was in the sense of I couldn't believe it had come to this.

Part of me wanted to walk over and stop the fighting. They could get hurt. Actually, that was the best-case scenario. Most of these fights were to the death. For both humans and Digimon.

The most horrifying thing was, they didn't know any better. They were most like already orphaned. That's probably why they banded together in the first place.

A part of me really wanted to stop them. It was killing me inside just watching them. Next to me, I knew Biyomon was going through the same conflict as I was.

I couldn't though. I had to keep going. I had to keep pushing until I found him.

Izzy's POV

I turned back to Joe when Davis walked into Matt's office. Thankfully he closed the door. Not that it would have mattered. If this meeting went like the last one those two had all of Odaiba would be hearing them go at it again.

"So you excited about seeing her again?" I asked Joe.

"We're just friends Izzy. And besides, who knows if she's even around anymore. I mean we haven't had any contact with her for years now. She might not even be alive." Joe responded pessimistically.

"Oh come on, I've already shown you the calculations. The probability of her being dead is less than 2%." I explained to him for what felt like the 10th time.

Normally, Joe would understand in one explanation but for some reason he was slower than Davis.

"Yeah well, the probability of Tai coming back was 99% right? Look at how that turned out." He answered.

My insides suddenly turned to ice when he brought that up.

"Listen Joe, let's not bring that up. And I'm sure she's fine. I just know it." I say slowly.

"I hope you're right. I don't know what I'd do knowing we lost three of us." Joe replied dejectedly.

"I know how you feel." Was all that I could say.

I had never been good with feelings. That had always been Sora's expertise. I wish she had been here to comfort Joe. I couldn't stand to see my best friend so torn up.

At this point though, that was all wishful thinking.

Davis' POV

I walked into Matt's office. Upon entering I immediately took notice of Gabumon curled up in the corner. It was just a habit of mine now. It was always best to know potential threats whenever I entered a new area.

I didn't personally think Gabumon was a threat but in general I memorized wherever there was a Digimon.

Matt had his back turned to me. He was staring out of the window. I waited for him to say something. Finally, he said:

"You're here." He wasn't scolding me for being late and yet he didn't show any happiness over seeing me. He was merely making an observation.

I didn't even dignify it with a response.

"Mission report?" He asked casually.

I shook my head.

"Ah, did you get in late?" He asked.

"Yeah, came in early too." I finally reply.

He gives me a small smile. Reaching into a drawer in his desk he pulls out a carton of cigarettes.

"Want one?" He offered.

I nod my hand and take one. He had already taken one out for himself and lit it.

He stretches his hand out offering me a lighter.

"I have one." I say.

His only response was to pull his hand back.

"Let's go take a walk on the balcony." He says to me.

I followed him out. To my dismay, it was still raining and the wind was blowing.

"Sorry, I just needed some fresh air." He explained.

I merely nodded my head.

To say that there was tension would be quite the understatement. I was surprised one of us didn't just go and punch the other right off the bat.

For a minute or two we just stood and smoked. Then, he sighed.

"Listen, I know you're mad at me still. But for right now let's just ignore that and move onto important things Ok?"

Unfortunately for him, I was still pissed enough not to let things just fly by.

"So, what we fought about isn't important? Actually, that makes sense. No wonder you handled it the way you did." I say knowing full well how instigating my words could be.

"Davis, just drop it. There's enough fighting going in the world. There's no need for friends to fight."

"Oh we're friends now? Is it because you need to send me on another important mission?"

"Look Davis, I think I may have figured out a way to end the war."

"Oh of course. And Tai isn't dead is he?" I respond angrily.

I was so sick of that phrase. No one had any idea how to end the war. I wish they just stopped lying and acting like they did. This war couldn't possibly end.

Matt just ignored me.

"Look, we are the Digidestined." He goes on as if I had said nothing.

"No shit. Did you figure that out on your own Sherlock?" I snorted.

At this, he actually laughed.

"Well, I had Izzy help me out." He replies with a grin.

I laughed and for 10 seconds we both forgot our anger at each other.

"Anyways, I think this mission might interest you. It coincides with the one I sent Ken and Yolei on."

"In other words, you've realized you were wrong to not send me on it." I say with a glimmer of hope.

"Sorry, but not quite. It coincides with what they're doing. But it isn't the same mission."

All my anger returned at that moment. Why couldn't he accept that Ken and I were the best team? Together we had a mega. And yet, he insisted on separating us. That put both of us in increased danger along with Yolei. Not to mention the fact, that increased the difficulty of the mission for Ken.

"What do you mean coincides?"

"To end the war, we need all the Digidestined fighting together again."

"Impossible. Tai's dead, Sora's gone, T.K. is in France, no one has heard from Mimi in years, and Cody and Kari are pacifists now remember?"

"Yeah speaking of Kari, do you think you can talk to her again?" Matt asked.

"Sorry, but you know how she is. After Tai, she won't fight unless it is self-defense." I answered.

"I see." Matt says rubbing his chin. "Well we'll take care of that later. For now, I have a new mission for you. This is important so listen up. I need you to go to America with Joe and find Mimi. And bring her back."

"Wait, what? You want me to leave Odaiba? Do you realize how long it could take to find her and besides what's the guarantee she's even alive? Not to mention you're leaving Odaiba vulnerable for that long?"

"It won't be vulnerable. I'll still be here along with Izzy and the rest of the army. And she's alive." He replies with finality.

"Yeah but you know that no one in the army is at the same level as either Joe or me."

"I know, but there's no better alternative. And besides, I can call T.K. back from France anytime."

"Are you sure about this Matt? I don't want to come back to a graveyard."

"You won't. Who in Odaiba can take on MetalGarurumon?" He says with a grin.

"One on one, no one." I conceded. "But if there's a joint attack-"

"If there's a joint attack, Kari and Cody will both step up. They both know that if we aren't in charge of Odaiba there is no hope for peace." He answered.

"What makes you so sure they'll help defend against an attack?" I asked skeptically.

"I just do." He answered. "Now, I know this is a huge mission. So, I'm giving you the rest of the day off to prepare. Gather any supplies you need. I've already contacted the warehouse to give you anything you ask for. Any questions?"

"Yeah. How am I getting to America? And do you have any ideas where Mimi could be?"

"You're crossing the Pacific with Joe and Jayce. Jayce's Whamon will ferry you guys across in a day or two."

"That explains how. But what about where?"

"Look, you're going to hit the west coast. Try finding a major city and figure out what the major factions are. You'll need to find out their agendas. The one's who have agendas like our own are the ones Mimi will most likely be a part of. Also, Joe was pretty close to Mimi. He'll be able to figure things out if you guys are having trouble."

"Ok. How does this coincide with Ken's mission?"

"That's not important. You'll find out when you get back. Speaking of getting back, I won't lie. I don't expect you back for a couple of years at the very least."

"Years?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, do you realize how big America is? To search for one person will be very difficult especially with a lack of infrastructure. This is kind of an undercover mission. You'll have to do a lot of sneaking around. Also, it would be really helpful if you could give me a report on the situation there."

"All right. Is that it?"

Matt just nods his head.

"Well then I guess this is it." I say awkwardly.

"Yeah, take care of yourself Davis." He replied putting his hand on my shoulder.

I give him a small grin before walking out. Surprisingly, when I left his office Joe and Izzy were no longer in the waiting room.

I had wanted to touch base with Joe before tomorrow but it could wait. In the mean time, I wanted to get some things ready and say some farewells to some people. Namely, just Kari and Cody.

My family had been separated from me a few years ago. I had no idea where they were. I didn't have too much left in Odaiba other than the other Digidestined and my memories.

As I reached the main lobby of HQ, I was greeted by Matt's chief of security. His name was Vieri.

"Davis, Matt asked me to take you wherever you wanted to go in sovereign sectors."

"Wow, I've been given an escort. I feel so safe now." I replied sarcastically.

"No, not quite. I have a car for you though."

That was enough to get my interest piqued. As a group we had maybe 20 cars at the most. They were all almost constantly being used for logistics so to be given a car for personal use was a very big deal.

"A car seriously?" I asked incredulously.

"That's what I said too. But Matt seems to think you need it. So where do you want to go?"

"Take me to the Kamiya residence."

"All right."

Sora's POV

_Flashback_

I could literally feel his breath on my neck and shoulder.

"You worry too much." He whispered.

And just like that he turned around and left while I just stood there. I didn't move I just stood there.

_End Flashback_

Just like then I just stood not moving. Like that time I was split in two. Last time, I had let him down. This time, I wouldn't make that same mistake.

I killed a part of my heart walking by those kids and not doing anything. But I killed my heart to find the rest of it.

_Yeah, quick update I know. I was just feeling inspired. Anyone figure out who the other featured character is going to be? Tell me in a review. Also, any questions you have leave them in a review. _

_Quick shoutout to TaioraWarrior, M-intheclouds, and FireFairy219 for their reviews. You guys are awesome!_

_Also, before I forget hit up the poll on my profile. Thanks! And until next time!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey, what's up guys? Thanks to everyone who reviewed since I last updated. I'm really digging them so far. Quick shoutout to Appealtoreason. He asked an awesome question which I'm going to answer right now. _

_He asked me how old everyone is. _

_Joe- 22 years old_

_Tai, Matt, Sora- 21 years old_

_Mimi, Izzy- 20 years old_

_Davis, T.K., Ken, Kari, Yolei- 18 years old_

_Cody- 15 I think it could be 16 I couldn't find it though. If anyone can please let me know. _

_Now as to why it took me a while to update. I bought Star Wars Kotor for my Mac Book. That game is honestly mind-blowingly good. As weird as it sounds I totally have a thing for Bastila hahaha. Also, despite orders to rest for at least 3 weeks I played soccer on my sprained ankle and survived. Sorry, but for me soccer trumps writing guys hahaha. _

_Everyone thinks it's Sora. I'm not telling hahaha. Let's see if anyone changes their guess after this chapter. Also this should be evident once you start reading but there was a time skip. Anyways, enjoy!_

Chapter 2: A Mouth Full of Sand

Davis' POV

The first thought to register in my mind was that I was soaking wet. The next, was that I had something really disgusting in mouth. There was a lot of it and it was rough and itchy not to mention how utterly disgusting it tasted.

Despite my body aching everywhere I managed to push myself up and spit out the nasty shit in my mouth. I realized it was sand. I looked around and I was on a beach. I could see the sun start to come up and so I turned and saw that behind me was the ocean.

Where the fuck was I? And more importantly where was DemiVeemon? I looked over and saw that he was unconscious a couple of feet to my right. I slowly made my way over to him and picked him up. I realized I didn't have my bag with me but luckily my D-Terminal and D-3 were in my pocket.

Ok seriously, I had to figure out where I was. I strained to think what had happened. I remembered a couple of things. The first was that Matt sent Joe and I to find Mimi. Next, I went and said good-bye to Cody and then, Kari.

Damn. That brought back headaches that I didn't need. Kari and I had a huge fight. But now wasn't the time to go over it. After that, Joe and I left for America.

Then, it came back to me. We were attacked as we were crossing the ocean. The fact that we were attacked wasn't surprising. It was the fact that a Metal Seadramon attacked us was what was unbelievable.

Honestly, how the hell did a mega level Digimon even get into the real world? There was a barrier to prevent that. Only the Digimon who had a human partner could travel freely between the worlds.

But no chosen child had the ability to make it all the way to mega. Tai and Matt were unique in that sense. Hell, no one should even be able to make it to ultimate without a crest.

The attack was the last thing I remembered. That meant that Joe and I had gotten separated in the chaos of it all. That wasn't good. Joe was very intelligent and also had a lot of medical knowledge. Not to mention, that he and Gomamon made a great team. They were extremely powerful when they digivolved to ultimate. Zudamon was stronger than any of Veemon's individual digievolutions.

Shit just got a whole lot harder without him. I really needed to find him. But first things first, I had to figure out where the fuck I was. I looked around and noticed there was a big pier a couple of hundred yards to my left.

I decided to make my way there. As I walked I slapped DemiVeemon until he woke up. I wanted to let him rest, but being in an unknown place meant that I had to be cautious. That meant that both DemiVeemon and I had to be constantly alert.

When I got closer to the pier I could hear people there. Hopefully, I could go on without attracting too much attention. After all, I only needed some information. I just needed to lie low for a few days and stack up on supplies. Then, I could search for Joe and once I found him we could get back to finding Mimi.

Sora's POV

It had been a week since I saw those orphans fighting each other. I hadn't seen anyone since then except for a few stray Digimon roaming the desert. It had been three years since Tai had left.

He had left without telling anyone. Luckily, I had seen through his deceit and confronted him as he was leaving. A shit ton of good that did. I thought bitterly.

He promised he'd be back in a few days. A part of me knew he was lying but I believed it. I began counting the days until he came back. Soon, those days became weeks. Then, they turned to months. And now, those months had turned to years.

Two years ago, I had enough of waiting. I could not stand around and do nothing while Tai was out wandering the world. I went and tried to get some of the others to come with me. They all refused.

_Flashback_

"Hey Sora, I know this is hard. But we haven't heard from Tai in over 2 years. Maybe it's time we move on?" Matt said to me nervously.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" I questioned rather annoyed.

"Sora, what Matt is trying to say is that there is a very small chance that Tai will ever come back." Joe tried assisting Matt.

"According to my calculations, there is less than a 3% chance he comes back Sora." Added Izzy.

"That's all the more reason we have to go find him! Who knows what kind of danger he's in right now? He needs our help!" I replied angrily. Why were they all so slow on making a decision today?

"Sora, I don't think you understand-" Matt started.

"No. Matt, you don't understand. Tai, our friend, is out there and none of you are willing to put your necks on the line to go save him! What the hell is wrong with all of you? Think of all the times he's put himself out there for the rest of us." I replied furiously.

"Sora, this isn't about us not doing it for Tai. I would give my life up for him without thought. But the problem is that Tai is probably dead. We can't just rush recklessly to try and save him. We have a responsibility to the rest of the world. We can't throw away our lives needlessly when we are the best chance the planet has!" Matt shouted at me.

"You think Tai is dead? I know you've always been jealous of him but come on. Do you like being in charge so much that you wish he's dead?" I attacked Matt venomously. How dare he say Tai is dead?

"Sora, calm yourself down." Joe said firmly. He had already stepped in between Matt and me.

I looked past Joe and to my satisfaction, Matt looked like he had just been slapped in the face. Actually, everyone in the room appeared shocked at what I had just said.

"Fine. I'll calm down once everyone stops being a bunch of cowards." I replied.

"Sora enough!" I heard Yolei say while she tried grabbing me and began to pull me out of the room. "Are all of you just as scared as Matt? Are none of you going to look for him?"

I looked around and saw that no one moved. Matt, Joe, and Izzy were all on one side but maybe the younger kids wouldn't be so stupidly stubborn.

"Davis?" I asked.

He merely shook his head not even willing to make eye contact.

"Kari?" I asked certain that she would support me.

But she just sat where she was with tears running down her face.

"Kari, this is your brother!" I tried reasoning with her.

Still, the only response I got was the sound of her crying.

"Fine. I'll bring him back myself if I have to." I said shaking Yolei off me and running out of the room.

_End Flashback_

I still remembered the tears that had burned my eyes that night. I had felt so betrayed. I felt my friends had abandoned me that night.

But what was worse was that for a second, I considered the thought of Tai being dead. It wasn't until that night that I realized how much I cared for Tai.

Looking back at it all, I was actually glad that I was on this journey alone. A few days later, I had called it quits with Matt. He and I both agreed that it just wasn't going to work for whatever reason.

I affectionately named this journey the search for my heart. It was actually Biyomon's idea. This made me think of her. No matter what happened she was always with me. She was my closest friend and when everyone else had left me alone Biyomon willing joined me even when I went to the darkest corners of the Earth.

It was in one of those corners that I found myself now. I was in the middle of Darfur. The area had been torn apart by human wars and now was made a wasteland by the Digimon ones.

I had been searching for Tai in Egypt when I had heard of a powerful Digimon capable of capturing the power of the sun in its hands.

It wasn't much of a lead but it sounded like WarGreymon to me. And in all honesty, this was the most concrete evidence I had heard of Tai in months so I had to check it out. And this time, I was determined not to let him go.

_It was short, I know. Chew me out for it in a review. I just thought that this would be a good place to stop otherwise it would take forever for the next natural pause and then, it would have taken at least another week to update. Actually, the only reason I'm even doing this right now is because soccer practice got canceled because it was 'too hot'. I honestly felt like cussing my coach out. I was super pissed lol. Hahaha most people would be happy practice got canceled when it's 100 degrees out. But not me hahaha._

_Anyways, homies till next time. Please review and fill out the poll. Deuces._


	4. Chapter 3

_How's everyone doing? This summer seriously needs to get a speeding ticket for going by so fast. It's already September. That's such bullshit! __**I put up a new poll meant just for my Scattered readers so answer it. It'll only help me make the story better so if you're reading this you better do it. **__Anyways, I've been getting a lot of buzz about Kari not helping Sora and all that. Be patient, you'll get pieces of Kari scattered (no pun intended) over the next 3 or 4 chapters. Enough rambling though here's the next chapter._

Chapter 3: Tinsel Town Wanderings

Davis' POV

I saw some steps leading to the pier from the beach, so I decided to climb up them. As I reached the top, I noticed there was someone sitting on a chair facing the stairs. Judging by the way he was dressed he looked like he was some sort of security guard.

Lucky for me, he was fast asleep and his Digimon partner was nowhere to be seen. Still, I didn't want to take any chances so I quickly made my way past him. There was a huge crowd of people near the end of the pier.

I could hear Joe and Matt's voices in my head telling me to leave it be and sneak away unnoticed while I had the chance. With that in mind, of course I chose to make my way towards the crowd.

Of course, I had my own reasons. The first thing I needed was information. Obviously, there was something big happening if there was such a huge crowd of people there. I might find some interesting details there.

Yeah right. Who was I kidding? I just wanted to disobey the Matt and Joe voices in my head. I still needed to think of an excuse to give to DemiVeemon though.

Thankfully though, he seemed to be just as curious as I was so he offered no resistance when I began to make my way over. As I drew near, I saw that there was a stage set up. It looked like someone was going to give a speech.

I couldn't help but notice that all the people standing around were wearing stuff that I would consider metro sexual. It was like they were trying really hard to follow some fashion trend. That was really odd because, since the war broke out I thought people wouldn't have time to pick out what looked nice and what didn't.

That was one thing about war, I was quick to pick up on. It was all about efficiency. Just use what gets the job done. Things like fashionable clothing seemed like a waste of my time now a days. I just needed something comfortable that wouldn't prevent me from doing what I needed to do.

The Mimi voice in my head was scolding me as I thought that. I could picture how scandalized she would be if she heard me say that it didn't matter how people looked or dressed anymore.

That got me to thinking; it looked like this was a gathering for some faction. If there were a faction that focused on fashion there would be a good chance that Mimi Tachikawa of all people would be a part of it.

Once I reached the crowd, I tried to make my way closer to the stage. Needless to say, I stuck out drastically so I decided to be as invisible as I could. Instead of shoving people out of my way, I gently prodded them to give me way. By some stroke of luck no one really paid attention to me. It seemed like they were all in heavy anticipation of something.

I could honestly cut the anxiety with a knife. The nervous energy was pulsing through the crowd until, finally, a young man walked on stage. Grabbing a microphone, he looked around at the massive gathering. I would guess that there were at least 500 people assembled.

"My friends, I present to you our savior and the reclaimer himself, our Lord Michael." His voice rang out bolstered by the power of the microphone.

My jaw dropped. It was Michael, the same one who Mimi brought to the Digital World all those years ago.

What were the chances that I would wash up on the coast of America and land where one of my friends was the leader of an entire faction? All my problems seemed to be solved. For all the shit I had gone through lately, it was only fair for things to start looking up.

"My companions, finally Los Angeles is in our hands again. It has been a long struggle, but ultimately it was inevitable that we would prevail. Our resolve was too great and we fought knowing that we were doing what was best for America-"

"LIES!" I heard someone shout from my right. "You would have our beloved country's ideals destroyed so that you can set up your own throne!" He continued.

Suddenly, some of the members of the crowd began to move towards Michael. It was a planned ambush. Soon all hell broke loose.

The only ones who seemed to know what was going on were the ones who were trying to attack Michael. The next thing I knew, hundreds of Digimon joined the battle seemingly from nowhere. In reality they had been hiding or had been in disguise as humans.

Michael's own security force was trying to protect him, but they would be overwhelmed in a matter of minutes. Michael was at the end of the pier. There was no way for him to escape.

Even as I was trying to find a way to escape, I couldn't help but think of how well planned of an attack this was. I looked around desperately for an escape route. The best thing I could think of was the way I got on to the pier. I ran against most of the crowd.

I took one quick glance back at the podium and saw that Michael jumped off the pier on to his Seadramon. Now, I just needed a way to get to him.

Regardless, I ran towards the exit when I saw that the end of the pier was completely unguarded. This was my best chance to get into the city undetected and I decided to take it.

That might not have been the best idea; I realized when I got a few blocks into the city. The city had become a full-fledged war zone. Humans and their partners were battling everywhere and there were even some organized platoons battling.

It was going to be impossible for me to find Joe in all this commotion. I just needed to find a place to rest and really just catch my breath. I was running aimlessly in the city just trying to get away from the fighting.

Finally, it seemed that I had escaped it all. I slowed down to a light jog. This area of the city was completely deserted.

It was only after I turned the corner, that I saw why. Standing guard on the street was a Skullgreymon.

"Fuck!" I said aloud.

"Let me fight him!" DemiVeemon tried arguing.

I couldn't give him an answer because suddenly I felt myself get dragged into an alleyway.

"What the fuck were you doing there? You could have gotten killed dumbass!" A girl around my age scolded me.

"Hey watch your tone." I replied angrily.

"Take your own advice, I just saved your fucking life." She said as she turned and began to walk away.

As much as I hated to admit it, she was probably right. Why would she help a random stranger though? I couldn't just let her leave she might be able to help me.

"Hey wait up! I'm sorry!" I called out to her while trying to catch up to her.

"It's fine just be more careful." She said impatiently as she kept walking.

We soon reached a wall. It was at least 8 feet tall, yet she jumped it easily.

"Whoa hold on!" I shouted.

"What?" She replied.

"I need your help I can't get over that thing."

"So? I'm not your babysitter."

"I know, but please?"

She dropped down while maintaining her hold on the top of the wall with one hand. She then offered her other hand to me, which I grabbed. Then she pulled me up on to the top of the wall.

She dropped down to the ground and I followed. On the left there was a door into a building. She opened it and went through. I kept following her.

Once I made it through, I saw that we were in the building's stairwell. The girl was already making her way up the stairs, so I continued following her.

We climbed stairs for at least 20 minutes. At long last we made it to the roof. There she went straight to the ledge and began looking at the city. I walked up next to her and began observing the ongoing destruction.

"Crazy isn't it?" She seemed to ask herself.

"Yeah even worse than home." I replied regardless of whether she had been talking to me.

She gave me a weird look, and then finally spoke again.

"I'm Hannah." She said offering her hand.

"Davis." I answer her unasked question taking her hand and shaking it.

For the first time, I was able to get a good luck at her. She was the same height as me. She had brown hair, and very pretty blue eyes. In fact, she was super pretty overall.

She was wearing mini blue jean shorts and a sky blue t-shirt. She also had what looked like a small pink scarf around her neck.

As we gazed at the beautiful destruction for some reason I felt that this was the start of something very important.

_I wanted to get one last chapter before school starts. So this was it. I hope you all enjoyed it. I have no idea when the next chapter will be out, but you're going to find out more about Hannah (my first OC) as well as finally see Kari in person. Like I said I don't know when I'm going to update next, but reviews are a HUGE motivation for me to write more, so if you all review chances are good that I'll update faster! Until next time!_


	5. Chapter 4

_I'll save it for the end k? Enjoy._

Chapter 4: Glimpses

Tai's POV

_All around me are familiar faces,_

_Worn out places, worn out faces._

The forest was ablaze. The small buildings in the primitive village were either on fire or had completely collapsed.

Dead bodies littered the ground. Each step he took, made something splash on to his legs.

Blood, he noted with indifference. In a past life, he would have been mentally scarred by what he was seeing.

However, he was not who he once was. Now, he was stepping in puddles of blood as if they were made of water.

In fact, he was actually rather thankful. He had just missed the battle by just a few hours at the most.

At least this time, he didn't have to deal with the smell of rotting flesh like he had experienced in other places.

Trailing behind him by a few steps was his partner Agumon. Just like the human a few steps ahead of him, the Digimon was completely unfazed at what he saw.

The two of them had learned long ago, that all emotion had to be killed in order to accomplish what they had set out to do.

Even now, he saw out of the corner of his eye some survivors. Most were barely alive, yet still clinging to life by a few threads. The ones, who were better off, were doing what little they could to help, but he knew their efforts were in vain. There was nothing they could do.

It was only a matter of time before they themselves died. There was nothing that would save them from the onslaught.

He couldn't help but pity them. All of them. Perhaps, he should end their misery and kill them all in order to end their suffering? He would be doing them a service.

No.

It would take up time, time he didn't have.

And so he kept walking.

As he walked forward he noticed that the destruction and carnage only became worse. If this was any indication, then it looked like he was walking towards his own death.

He closed his eyes and smiled.

_I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad._

_The dreams, in which I'm dying, are the best I've ever had._

And so he kept walking.

_Song lyrics are from Mad World by Gary Jules. _

_Well for everyone bitching about wanting to see Tai there you go. I'm kind of split about this chapter. I really wanted to wait before I posted anything about Tai. But I felt like I still got the last laugh on all my readers by making it such a short chapter. And yes that brings me to that point. You guys must be pissed as hell that I took so damn long to update and this is all you got. Don't worry there's more coming extremely soon. Like by the 26__th__. __**Anyways review.**__ And Merry Christmas to all of you and your families!_


	6. Chapter 5

_I told ya I'd update soon. Here ya go!_

Chapter 5: Some New Friends

Davis' POV

Suddenly, the building began to shake, which broke my thoughts. The girl, Hannah suddenly had a different expression on her face. She quickly started looking around, until her eyes settled on a neighboring building.

"Come on, this building is going to go down soon." She says to me.

"Wait, what? Where are we going to go?" I ask. "You led me up here to get away from all the fighting. You can't seriously think it's a good idea to go back down there?"

She shook her head, and it was only then with horror that I realized what exactly she had in mind.

"No," I say to her. "You're absolutely crazy. There's no way in hell I'll do that."

"Fine," She replies with a smile. "I might catch ya in hell one day, because there's no way you're going to survive this building collapsing."

With that, she took a few backward steps before breaking into a full sprint, and jumping off the edge of the building towards the other one. My eyes widened in horror as I expected her to fall into the bottomless abyss that rest between the two buildings.

Instead, she seemed to float for an eternity until she made it to the other building and absolutely stuck the landing. Then, she turned around shouted at me.

"So pussy, you gonna join me?" Sticking her tongue out.

"I was absolutely frozen with fear, until the ground gave a violent shake and the my building let out a loud groan.

"Meet ya on the other side!" I shout in reply giving her a cocky grin, despite feeling an utter lack of confidence in reality.

I mirrored Hannah's movements from earlier and took a few steps back before breaking into a total sprint. Reaching the end of the rooftop I launched myself towards the other roof where Hannah was waiting for me.

In midair between the two buildings I looked down, and my heart nearly stopped. I was certain that I was to fall to my death. Bracing for the inevitable impact I scrunched up my face and closed my eyes shut.

A few short seconds later I hit the ground and crashed hard.

"Can we do that again?" I hear DemiVeemon ask giddily.

I opened my eyes to see Hannah laughing at me.

"We can work on the landing, sometime," Offering her hand to help me up. "You know, it might be a good idea to open your eyes." She adds with another laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Where to?" I ask her.

"What do you mean where to?" She asks confused.

"I mean where are we headed now?"

"We?" She questions.

"Well I just thought-"

"Don't assume things. I only saved you because you were going to get killed, while I was around. That doesn't mean we're friends or anything. For all I know, you could be an imperial trying to infiltrate us."

"Imperial?" I ask slightly intrigued.

"Don't play stupid with me." Hannah replies irritated.

"Do you mean Michael or those guys attacking him?"

"How stupid do you think I am?" She asks suddenly flaring up.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I respond flaring up myself.

"You're an awful liar! How could you know Michael's name, but not know the Imperials?"

"The only reason I know Michael is because I met a few years ago, back when MaloMyotismon was trying to take over the world and all that shit." I answer opting to be honest in an attempt to get information.

"Wait, you mean you're a Digidestined?" She asks curiously.

"Yeah." I answer casually.

"From Japan?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here? Were you trying to contact Michael?" She asks her demeanor suddenly evolving into a much more serious one.

"Uh well, not exactly. I mean when I saw him here I considered asking him, but I wasn't specifically here to see him." I again answer truthfully.

"Why are you here then?"

"In America? Or in Los Angeles?" I ask trying to clear up what she was asking.

"They're two different things?"

"Well, I'm in America because I'm looking for someone, but I'm here in LA because well it's a long story." I finish lamely.

"I have time."

"Well, don't be mad if it gets boring." I joke.

Then, I delved into a description of how I left Odaiba with Jayce and Joe and how I woke up on the beach here in America. I found it rather odd, though that I was sitting here on a rooftop discussing all this with for all purposes a stranger.

I had to admit, there was something about her that had me unnecessarily comfortable. I knew much better than to just give things away at this point, but I felt that I could trust her.

The whole time she just sat cross-legged and listened. Finally, when I finished she spoke at long last.

"All right. You can come with me." She says decisively as if she had been having a long debate with herself.

"Cool, but where are we going?" I ask.

Before she can answer DemiVeemon cuts in.

"Will there be food there? I'm starving!"

"Don't worry, there's plenty of food there. What's your name by the way?" She replies with a laugh.

"I'm DemiVeemon, and Davis is my partner!"

"Nice to meet you! And to answer your question Davis, we're headed to HQ."

"HQ?" I ask, following her down the stairs.

"There are 5 major factions in the city. There's the Imperials led by Michael and they're the largest and for now in charge. Then there's the Legion, who are the second largest and are currently fighting the Imperials for the city as we speak. Then, there's the Thieves Guild, which is what I'm a part of. We're the most skilled in terms of alternative fighting and we work in the shadows mostly. Lastly, there's the Old Guard and the rebels. The Old Guard are the ones who were in charge before the Imperials, and then of course they're not a legit faction but the rebels have been increasingly daring in what they've been doing lately." She gives me a brief rundown.

"I see. So, where's this HQ?"

"Well, the Thieves Guild has multiple strong houses in the city. But for now I'm going to take you to the largest one, so you can talk to our leader. The thieves easily have the best intelligence in LA and whoever it is you're looking for we probably know of."

"Thanks a lot! But why are you helping me?"

"You can be useful to us."

"How so?"

"I'm sure our leader can get something useful out of you." She answers with a small smile.

Instead of exiting the building at the ground floor, we continued descending the stairs into the basement. Once we were in the basement, Hannah opened up the maintenance room. I followed her in, and was shocked to see that there was an underground tunnel behind a hidden door that she had just opened.

Noticing my surprise, she smiled.

"Thieves like to travel by rooftop or through the underground."

We'd probably been walking for an hour while chatting lightly, before we finally reached a certain location. It was a circular platform, and there were quite a few people walking around. I noticed that half the circle was surrounded by doors with a bright light coming from the top. Hannah navigated her way through the crowd and walked towards a certain door. I followed not too far behind with DemiVeemon.

"Well, here it is," She says pointing to the door in front of us. "We'll go talk to Foxy right away."

"Foxy?" I ask confused.

"The leader of our guild has a nickname. He's known as the Fox. No one knows his real name, so that's what we call him. I like to call him Foxy to push his buttons a bit."

"Oh ok."

Opening the door revealed another staircase. Luckily for my tired legs, it wasn't too bad. I simply followed Hannah up and then through some hallways.

I didn't really pay attention to where she led me. All I knew was that I was tired, and sore beyond belief, which probably had to do with what happened to me before I landed on the beach.

One thing that I kept coming back to was how the fuck could a Metal Seadramon ever come to the real world. Or maybe it wasn't a stray Digimon. Maybe it had a partner, who was able to help it reach Mega.

If that was the case, then in all honesty this war became even more fucked up than before, and in all honesty I couldn't think of any way that could be possible prior to this.

If anything, this only complicated things even more than before. The fact that there were now Megas in the real world made my mission even more pressing than it already had been.

With Tai dead, it left only Matt, and the combination of Ken and I who could reach Mega for the Digidestined. I had to get back to Odaiba as soon as I could. Also, I had to find Mimi and now Joe and Jayce as well. We needed all the firepower we could get.

I had to put the topic to rest, though because we had reached our destination.

"Let me do the talking at first." Hannah says to me seriously.

I nod more than happy to let her do all the work. We walked in together and standing staring out the window was an old man.

Upon our entrance, he turned around and I was able to get a good look at him. He had gray hair, with some grizzly stubble on his face. The rest of his face was unimpressive except for one feature, his eyes. He had electric blue eyes, which seemed to pierce right through whatever or whoever he was looking at.

"A new recruit?" He smoothly asks Hannah.

"Not exactly." She replies.

She jumped into her account of how she met me, while I simply stood and listened. The old man frequently interrupted her, and this gave me an opportunity to evaluate him.

His voice was smooth and confident, natural of a leader. I also took note of a few of his questions. Many of them related to small details, but I couldn't see any sort of pattern regarding the questions.

He asked about things like whether I was about to fight or run when I encountered Skullgreymon, and then he asked if I needed to be told how to jump from one building to the next.

They were such trivial things in the larger context of things; I couldn't imagine why any of that would matter.

Suddenly, the old man turned to me.

"Who sent you to America?"

"My friend Matt."

"Is he a Digidestined?"

"Yes."

"And this friend you came with, what does he look like?"

I gave him a brief description of Joe, and for a few minutes he stayed silent. Then, he pressed an intercom button and paged someone to come up. A few minutes later, a boy came up. He was probably two or three years younger than me almost around Tai's age when I first went to the Digital World.

He had blonde hair like Michael, but unlike him it was short and straight. He had brown eyes and was rather tall.

"Max, that prisoner the Imperials took. What did he look like?" The Fox asks the newcomer.

"Tall, long black hair, wore glasses." Max replies apparently bored.

"Sounds like your friend." The old man turns and says to me.

"Yeah, it sounds just like him." I say suddenly forgetting all my exhaustion. I was about half a second from leaving the room to go get him. The old man probably sensed it.

"Hold on, there's no way you can break him out from the Imperial prison. With the Legion attack every Imperial stronghold is going to be on lockdown. I wouldn't even allow Hannah to try and break him out and she's the best I have."

"Well, I'm sure as hell not going to just stand here and dick around, while he's in trouble." I respond looking at him incredulously. What did he expect me to do?

"Do you even have a plan?"

"Fight our way in, get Joe, and then leave!" DemiVeemon actually answers for me.

"While I appreciate your enthusiasm, there's no way that would ever work. I can offer you my help though. I have many spies within the Imperial faction. Through them, I can buy your friend some extra time, while things calm down and then we can break him out." The Fox replies.

"What's the catch?" I ask knowing there was no way he'd ever just help us.

"All I want is information."

"What could I know that's possibly of any use to you?"

"You know Michael. I just want some info on him."

"Fine, but it waits until we break Joe out."

"It waits until we have a plan to break your friend out." He negotiates with a certain air of finality.

"Deal." I agree knowing that I wasn't in a position to bargain much.

"Good, in the mean time I'll have Hannah train you in parkour and some of our other basic techniques. That way you'll be better equipped to break your friend out. But for now, Hannah take him to room 117 A. You can use that as your room for the time being."

"Thank you." I reply before following Hannah out.

_A bit longer than last time LOL. As always if ya have a question tell me in your review. Which reminds me REVIEW. I don't really know if there's much else for me to say right now. Hope errybody had a good Xmas! So ta ta for now!_


	7. Chapter 6

_Well, here's the long-awaited update! Oh and you should probably know there was a time skip. Most of what happened in between this chapter and the last will be explained through back-storytelling within the story. Enjoy!_

Chapter 6: Knife to a Gunfight

Davis' POV

The force of the blast had sent me flying backwards, but I somehow managed to land on my feet, albeit I was crouched down and clutching my injured side.

Then I coughed up some blood.

"Once I kill you, I'll kill your friend over there. And next up is that bitch you were looking for, that is if she's even still alive." Alec said, pointing at Joe.

Now, I was pissed. My blood started boiling and I could feel the rage coursing through my body as I started shaking.

"You're going to kill me?" I asked with a mirthless laugh. "Too bad you only brought a knife to a gunfight. I'm going to enjoy stepping on your heart after I've ripped it out." I added with a demonic lust for blood.

Before he could respond, there was a flash of gold light surrounding Veemon, who had armor digivolved into Magnamon.

"Fool, Flaremon is an ultimate. Armor digivolving won't help you," Alec said with a laugh. "Flaremon sick'em."

I simply smirked; he had no idea what was about to happen.

"Red Lion Dance!" Flaremon shouted out as he started a flurry of flaming punches and kicks at Magnamon.

Magnamon dodged all, but one with ease and the one he didn't, he casually caught in his right hand.

It was at that moment that Flaremon's eyes widened. Flaremon knew exactly how hopeless the situation was.

"My turn," Magnamon said. "Magna Punch!"

Flaremon went flying back and immediately de-digivolved into his rookie form of Coronamon.

"How?" Alec asked incredulously.

The only response he got was a punch from me, which knocked him to the ground. Once down, I swung and swung, until Joe had to rip me off from on top of that fucker.

"Davis, enough!"

"LET GO OF ME! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE SAID ABOUT MIMI!"

I broke free of Joe's grip only to be stopped by Magnamon.

"Davis, let it go. You've already done enough."

"Get out of my way, Magnamon."

"No." He replied as he de-digivolved into Veemon.

"Why are you taking his side?" I demanded furiously.

"It's not his side I'm taking," He explained patiently. "It's Coronamon's. I couldn't imagine anyone doing that to you, just because I wasn't strong enough to beat someone."

Veemon's words hit me hard. So much so, that I actually stopped trying to end Alec's life with my bear hands.

Instead, I turned and walked away towards my goal. A large building in the heart of Chicago, the last god damned place in the country Mimi Tachikawa could possibly be.

Joe's POV

It had finally happened. Davis had reached his breaking point and then some. I couldn't remember any of the Digidestined snap like that.

Sure, T.K. had punched Ken when he was the emperor, and Matt and Tai had their occasional physical fights, but never had I seen anyone actually want to kill someone.

There was something different in his eyes. Even back when we were in Los Angeles and he realized that Hannah girl was double-crossing us, he wasn't so upset.

Although, looking back on that moment it was the start of his downward spiral.

In any case, it was probably wise not to say anything to him, until he decided he wanted to say something.

For now, we just had to focus on finding Mimi.

"What's this place called again?" Davis suddenly asked.

"Trump Tower, it used to be some posh thing for the wealthy. Sounds just like a place where Mimi would camp out."

"I only asked what it was called." He responded irritably.

"Right, sorry."

Again, Davis' rage started to surface. Davis had always been a bit headstrong, but I would never have considered him such a hot head. Of course, war changed people.

I remembered watching on as Tai was forced to kill for the first time. The regret was visible on his face, along with the hesitation.

As the war went on, it was always Tai who volunteered to do it. To an outsider it would have seemed like he was a trained merciless killer.

_Flashback_

The sound from the gunshot seemed to last an eternity, hanging in the air as if to serve as a reminder as to what just happened.

After pulling the trigger, Tai silently pocketed the gun and began walking away. T.K. and I followed him wordlessly.

After walking for an hour, we finally got to the crossroads. Tai was headed further west towards Europe, while T.K. and I were going east towards China.

As we said our goodbyes, I finally asked him.

"Does it get any easier?"

He looked at me, shook his head and gave me a sad smile.

"If anything, it gets harder, knowing that you have more blood on your hands. I really hope none of you ever have to do it."

_End Flashback_

Luckily, I hadn't had to. But how long that would remain true was anyone's guess.

To be perfectly honest, I wasn't even sure if I could do it. All I knew was that I was not going to let Davis kill that boy. Davis had _wanted _to kill him. Tai did it because he _had _to.

Maybe it was just that they both wore goggles, but I had always seen so much of Tai in Davis. But the war had changed that. Davis was growing into something different.

It was actually Tai who noticed it first. As such, before he left he asked me to keep an eye on Davis, and to make sure the war didn't break what he was.

It was for that reason, I convinced Matt to let me go with Davis to America. I couldn't help, but smile as I remembered what little choice I gave Matt on the matter.

"Joe," Davis interrupted my thoughts. "Look up at the tower, is that?"

"Lilymon!" I recognized, breaking out into a full sprint towards the tower.

As we approached the tower, we ran into two full brigades of factions fighting for what seemed to be access to the tower.

"Now we know why Lilymon was around!" Davis shouted as we both headed for cover. "You ready for this?"

"There's no way we can get through them with just force." I responded.

"Well, can you think of anything better?" He countered.

"Give me a second," As I tried to think of a way to get to Mimi, without having to fight two mini armies. "One of these has to be on Mimi's side right?"

"Nah, remember what we heard earlier? The faction in control of the tower is basically done. If Mimi was in that building, her friends are almost all gone."

"Not all." I reminded him with a nod.

"Right," He responded with a smile. "But you said it yourself, we aren't getting to that tower with them in between."

"If I can give you a distraction, you can get into that tower."

"There's no way I'm leaving you here!"

"I didn't say you were. I'll confuse the two factions long enough for you to get in, then you fly down with Lilymon and Mimi and we'll leave together from there." I said pointing to a meeting point.

"There's no guarantee, she's even in there."

"I know you were upset at Alec because he said she could be dead, but that's only because we both know she's alive." I said with a reassuring smile.

It clicked in my head now. Davis was also a mentee of Matt, the bearer of friendship. The doubt that Mimi, a friend, could be alive must have been eating away at Davis.

"Definitely." He replied with his goofy grin, the grin that I hadn't seen, since the war had begun.

"Gomamon, you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, do I get to go ultimate?"

"Sure do!"

"Yippee!"

A few seconds later, Zudomon was out laying down the hammer, literally.

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

The shock was big enough to stop the factions from fighting, and opening up a channel for Davis to ride Raidramon through towards the tower.

After a few more swings of the hammer, it was time for us to retreat towards the pickup point. Once Zudomon had de-digivolved, Gomamon and I booked it. The rest was up to Davis.

Kari's POV

Looking out the window, Kari couldn't help, but sigh. It was raining again. If there was one thing she hated as much as the fighting it was the rain and the darkness that came with it.

It was raining the day Tai had left. It was also raining the day Davis had come to say goodbye to her.

Davis. She felt a strong pang of guilt at the thought of him. To say they had left on bad terms would be an understatement. And it was completely her fault.

She had really messed up. She let him have it, regarding how stupid she thought he was for going off to America, and how he was a bad person for still fighting.

Tears began rolling down her face at the memory. Deep down, she knew he wasn't being stupid. He was being courageous. And he was not a bad person for fighting. It was noble of him to try and make the world better, by trying to end this war.

The truth was she didn't know how else to try and get him to stay here in Odaiba. She didn't know how to get him to stay with her.

With Tai gone and T.K. in Paris, it was just Yolei and Davis who she saw regularly. Then when Yolei left, it was just Davis who would visit her. And he'd do it every day he was in Odaiba.

No matter how exhausted he was or even sometimes how injured he was, he would always come to her apartment first after a mission to check up on her. And if she were sleeping he would slip a note under her door.

_Flashback_

"Kari."

"Yeah, Gatomon?"

"We're out of milk."

"Well, I'll have to fix that," I replied with a smile. "Come on, let's say if any of the stores have some."

As I opened the door, I noticed something sitting outside against the wall next to the front door.

When I looked closer, I noticed it wasn't a something, but a someone. Someone I knew really well. It was Davis. He must have gotten back from his mission last night.

He was sleeping peacefully, but I could see how exhausted his body was. He was clutching something in his hand. I wriggled it free, without waking him up. It was one of his notes he always left, when he knew I was already asleep.

_Kari,_

_It's Davis. I just wanted to let you know that I'm back safe and sound. I'll be back in the morning to check up on you. Also, if you need any groceries, just message me on my D-Terminal what you need. I know Gatomon was running low on milk, before I left, so I'll bring some on my way here. Hope you were okay, while I was gone._

_Love, _

_Davis_

Love Davis. He ended every note that way. She couldn't help, but smile at that.

"Davis, wake up." She said shaking him gently.

"Huh? Where am I?" He muttered groggily. Then he noticed her. "Oh hey Kari! Sorry, I must've fallen asleep, when I was dropping the note off."

"It's alright! I got it already," She replied with a smile. "Thank you. When did you get back?"

"I got back to Odaiba around 3:30, I think."

"When'd you get here?" I asked, helping him up.

"Not too long after." He said wincing, as I pulled him up.

"Are you hurt?" I asked concerned.

"It's just a scratch. Did you get it checked out?"

"Nah, like I said it's just a scratch."

"Davis, why didn't you go to the hospital if you were hurt?" I scolded him.

"There were more important places to be." He said almost to himself.

My heart melted at what he said. Even if he didn't realize it, Davis had grown incredibly sweet and his gestures and words really did mean a lot.

"Come inside, so I can take a look at you."

After I treated his wounds, I laid him down in my bed, so he could get some comfortable sleep.

While he was sleeping, I kept going back to two words. Love Davis. It made me smile every time I read it.

_End Flashback_

She had grown so attached to Davis. She even saved every note he had slipped under her door, and days like this she missed him miserably because he was always the one who had brightened up her day.

The truth was simple. She loved him.


	8. Chapter 7

_I know what you're all thinking. He goes A YEAR WITHOUT UPDATING AND THEN POSTS TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS! WHAT THE HELL?_

_My friends, it's called writer's block. But now that it's gone, please just enjoy! Also, as of the moment there's a grand total of zero, ZERO reviews on the last chapter so please review! Also, I don't really know what people need clarification on, so I'm not going to bother explaining anything right now. Just enjoy!_

Chapter 7: What a Time It Was

Davis' POV

I ducked my head down again, as I felt something whiz past my head for what must have been the hundredth time, since we took off for the tower.

Raidramon was weaving in and out of the hordes of Digimon and humans who were fighting frantically. They were probably in a frenzy at the appearance of an ultimate.

Normally, it was only the original Digidestined that could get their partners to ultimate, but now there were humans who pushed their partners to battle so frequently and so hard that Digimon were now able to digivolve to ultimate on their own.

Of course, these cases were few and far between, but when they appeared they could shift the entire landscape of a battle.

Alec and his Flaremon were the latest example of that. Of course, Joe and Zudomon would have had no trouble with them, but I insisted on being the one to fight him, after what he did.

"Davis, hang on!" Raidramon suddenly yelled out.

I looked ahead to see that Raidramon was on a straight path towards the entrance.

The only problem was that it was reinforced from the inside.

"Hey bud, I don't think you just charge thr-"

"Thunder Blast!"

The blast blew open the doors and Raidramon galloped in, along with a flood of the people fighting.

"You might have done them a favor." I noted.

"It's not like we were trying to protect this place."

"Fair enough." I responded as Raidramon started climbing the stairs.

"Where do you think she would be?"

"Who Mimi?" I ask, thinking for a second. "Definitely the penthouse."

Mimi's POV

"Lilymon, I think they've broken through into the building." I casually let her know.

"Alright, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just grab one last thing." I said picking up a photograph of the entire Digidestined that we took the last time we were all together.

"Mimi, hurry! They could be here any second!"

"I'm ready." I said stashing it in my purse. I reached out and grabbed Lilymon's hand.

Just as I grabbed it, the door was blasted open.

"Mimi, get down!" Lilymon shouted, preparing to attack the intruders.

"Mimi! Are you in here?" I suddenly heard a familiar voice yell out.

"Davis?" I called out in disbelief. "Is that you?"

"Sure is!" He called out, before running and hugging me. "But hey we need to get out of here, they'll be here in less than thirty seconds."

"Did you even have a plan to get out?" I asked with a laugh. Despite, the situation the sight of a friend lifted my mood considerably.

"Fly down with you and Lilymon." Veemon responded.

"And what if we weren't here?" Lilymon asked.

"We would have jumped and flapped our arms really hard, so that we could fly." Davis joked.

"Well, it's good we are here. Come on, let's go!" I replied, grabbing Lilymon's hand.

On our flight down, Davis was instructing Lilymon where to go. I didn't hear anything he was saying, I just couldn't get my mind around the fact that Davis was here.

Joe's POV

After what seemed like forever, I finally saw a figure start to fly down from the top of the tower. As it got closer, I was relieved to see it was Lilymon along with Davis, Veemon, and most importantly Mimi.

"Joe!" She screamed out in excitement, running up to me and hugging me as soon as she landed.

"Mimi, thank god you're alive." I whispered hugging her tight.

"Of course, I am! We Digidestined, don't go down easily!"

"Hey, sorry to cut the reunion short, but we need to get out of here. Looks like there's an armada headed this way." Davis interjected.

"Right, we should head towards the lake." Mimi suggested.

"The lake? Why?" Davis asked confused.

"Tai told me when one of the original Digidestined comes to find me, we have to go to the cave."

"Tai?" Davis asked seriously.

"Cave?" I asked curiously.

"I'll explain on the way." She said before taking off towards the lake.

We had no choice, but to follow.

"Mimi, when'd you see Tai?" Davis demanded.

"Hmmm, it must have been what," She started biting her lip. "Two years ago, maybe three?"

"Two or three years ago? Joe, when was the last time we heard from him? It's been like four hasn't it?"

"Yeah, something like that," I said. "Mimi, would this cave have something to do with the crystals?"

Mimi simply nodded.

"Crystals?" Davis asked as confused as ever. "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"Davis, our mission wasn't just to find Mimi. We're also supposed to find a way to end the war."

"End the war? What the hell do you mean? How are we supposed to do that?"

"If we find these crystals, we can get our partners to digivolve to mega." Mimi answered.

"Mega? What? How?"

"As far as we know, it's only the ones who have held crests." I start to explain to Davis.

"I thought your crests were destroyed?"

"They were, but we still embody what they stood for." Mimi answered.

"So what does this have to do with these crystals?"

"I don't fully understand, but Tai said that these crystals are scattered all over the world. They're the accumulation of every time someone displays our crest." Mimi explained.

"So anytime, someone shows one of the traits of our crest the corresponding crystals grow more powerful. And they act the same way as the crests did, giving our partners the ability to digivolve one level further." I added on.

"So if we find these crystals, you guys can get Palmon and Gomamon to mega?"

"That would be the plan." I answered.

"That would give us seven megas, assuming we can find Sora and get Kari." Davis said aloud.

"Seven?" Mimi asked turning to Davis. "You mean eight."

"Oh right, you don't know."

"Don't know what?" Mimi asked sharply, already sensing that something was not right.

"Mimi," Davis started, before hesitating. "Tai, Tai is gone."

"I know, he's on his mission." She answered.

"No, gone like we haven't heard from him in four years."

"So? I saw him recently." Mimi quipped.

"You said two or three years ago!"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"That's not recently at all!"

"Yeah, but it's not like he's dead!" Mimi retorted angrily.

"We're at the lake." I interrupted, before Davis could continue this needless argument.

"So, where's this cave?" Davis asked.

"Bottom of the lake." Mimi answered.

"And how exactly are we going to get to the bottom of the lake?"

"Just watch." Mimi was obviously still irritated at what Davis said about Tai.

"Gomamon, you up for this?" I asked.

"Definitely!"

After digivolving, we all climbed up onto Ikkakumon, who began swimming into the lake.

"What's this lake called?" I asked curiously.

"Lake Michigan." Mimi answered.

"It's really big." Davis said turning his head back and forth.

"It's the second largest lake in the country. And it's all fresh water."

"Any idea how far in we have to go?" Ikkakumon asked.

"Not much further."

Sure enough, a minute or two later a gray light started emanating from my chest and a green one from Mimi's.

"Whoa, what's going on you guys?"

"The crystals all react to crest bearers, regardless of which one of us it is." Mimi replied calmly.

Truth was, I was kind of nervous, but I calmed myself down quickly. After all, I did have to take care of Davis and Mimi still.

And then out of nowhere, an island began to rise from the middle of the lake.

"What's going on? This isn't the Digital World!" Davis exclaimed.

"The Digital World and the real world have intersected in certain places. So what you see there is actually a part of the Digital World." Mimi answered.

When we looked at her questioningly, she added on.

"The faction I was leading here in Chicago was doing research on this. The Digital World and the real world have begun overlapping. It's different than when the Digital World appeared in the sky. Now, they're actually merging."

"Merging? That can't possibly be good." Davis replied.

"Do you know why this is happening?" I asked her.

"I'm not really sure, Izzy was always much better with this stuff. But from my understanding, after a Digimon gets turned into data here in the real world the data tries to find its way back to the Digital World. And that leads to the data ripping channels to the Digital World. Obviously, with the war this has been happening frequently."

"So these channels have become openings to the Digital World, and when the channels get big enough parts of the Digital World come out and merge with the real world?" Davis asked.

"Exactly."

We finally reached the island and set foot on it. It was a small island, but there in front of us was the cave Mimi mentioned.

She quickly walked up to it with Davis following closely behind. I was slightly more hesitant.

Mimi looked back at me and smiled.

"Don't worry Joe, Tai and I cleared out all the danger when we were here."

"If you say so." I replied with a smile and walked in.

"So, if you and Tai were here before you know that there's a crystal here right?" Davis asked.

"Sure do!" Mimi replied cheerfully.

"Why didn't you take it out?"

"It was much safer here."

"Any idea whose crystal it is?" I asked curiously.

"Not mine." She replied.

"What if it's not mine either?"

"It doesn't matter, any of us can lift them. Although, I'm pretty sure this one belongs to Sora."

"What makes you say that?" Davis asked.

"Well, it's red. And it has the crest of love engraved on it." She said with a laugh.

Davis and I both joined in, but stopped when we came up to a door.

Mimi put her hand over her heart and then touched the door with her palm, and it opened up right away.

As soon as we walked through, we were blinded by a red light.

Mimi's POV

I smiled slightly as Davis and Joe were in complete awe of the room we were standing in.

There were murals everywhere on the walls. All showed Digimon and humans together, some together peacefully and others fighting and waging war. And in the very center, suspended in air a single small crystal. It was red and suspended in a beam of red light.

Despite, having been in here before I couldn't help getting goose bumps. The message was so clear to me. The power of this crystal could lead to one or the other of the depictions.

_Flashback_

I followed Tai through the door, and walked into a blinding red light.

Once my eyes adjusted, I immediately noticed the small crystal in the center of the room.

The next things I saw were the murals on the wall. They depicted humans and Digimon living in harmony. And others showed horrible scenes of war.

"Crazy isn't it?" Tai asked with an understanding smile.

"Yeah, I don't know how to even describe what I'm feeling." I answered with an embarrassed smile.

"I know what you mean, this must be Sora's." He said pointing to the crystal.

"What gave it away? The red light or the crest on it?" I teased him with a laugh.

"Shut up," He said with a laugh. "That makes Kari, Sora, and T.K. so far."

"Do you think you'll have one? Considering you can already go to mega?"

"I'm not sure. I hope so, but honestly there's no guarantee that everyone has a crystal you know? But I'm positive the six of you will all at least have one. If anything Matt and I miss out."

"Miss out? You two have been able to go mega for years!" I said with a laugh.

"I guess that's true." He laughed.

"Were the other ones like this too?" I asked turning a bit more serious.

"Similar, but not the same." He said after thinking for a second.

"What do you mean?"

"It's really not my place to say. I guess the only thing is that this place shows what can happen through the power of love. And what happens when love is gone."

_End Flashback_

Tai's words resonated with me even now. I looked down at Palmon, and I sincerely missed the days of our youth, when we were just a bunch of innocent little kids traveling the Digital World trying to find a way home.

Unconsciously, I started walking towards a corner of the room. There was a small painting there that was easily my favorite in the room.

I found myself staring at eight children all holding Digimon in their arms. While it wasn't my friends and I, it reminded me dearly of my friends. I may not have been the bearer of love, but I really did love all my friends. And there was no way I could handle anything happening to them.

Silently, I turned and walked towards the crystal and put my hand out and grabbed it.

It was time to end this war, before any of my friends could get hurt.

Sora's POV

It had been months, since I was in Darfur looking for Tai. Whenever, it seemed like I was getting close the trail would suddenly end. It was as if he knew I was following him.

I was currently in South Africa, as the rest of the continent had fallen into the equivalent of a nuclear warzone. It was unsafe for me to travel freely across Africa, even with Biyomon being able to go ultimate. It was just too much of a risk.

"Sora! You're glowing!" Biyomon suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" I asked looking down at my body.

Sure enough, a red light was coming out of my body.

Tai's POV

"Get up," The guard said to me, kicking me to get up. "He wants to see you."

"It's about damn time." I respond.

_Well, what'd you all think? I understand there was a lot of new stuff that happened in this chapter, especially after the huge time skip that came in the last chapter. Rest assured, the next two chapters will be really good at filling in the gaps. As for the Tai part, I just wanted to tease you guys. Until next time! Oh wait, one last thing! __**REVIEW! **_


End file.
